


Spicy Jealousy

by channiefanatic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bang Chan, Chan is a brat, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hyunchan sexual tension, Hyunho competing for Chan's ass, Jealous Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiefanatic/pseuds/channiefanatic
Summary: "The fun is over Hyunjin, move." The dancer said with his lower tone, not even sparing a glance at the one he's talking to, his eyes fixed on Chan instead.Hyunjin rolled his eyes at that. "Can't you see channie is enjoying himself and you're the one disturbing us here?"Minho ruffled through his hair and stepped closer, a few inches away from the other dancer's face. "Don't make me repeat myself princess, you can never satisfy him the way I do."Hyunjin scoffed and said : "oh yeah? that's weird because it wasn't your name channie was screaming a few minutes ago"Or the fic where Hyunho compete for Chan's ass but it's Minho who gets to fuck him senseless (because minchan always endgame, even in pwps)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, minor Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Spicy Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/gifts).



They were playing a practice game, Hyunjin was supposed to guide them as they're wearing blindfolds. The dancer approached Chan from behind, a mischievous smile on his face as he whispered : "this should be easy for you channie, you're no stranger to blindfolds after all right?''  
  
Chan felt his cheeks burning hot at the implication, remembering immediately his adventures in bed with the dancer, and the feeling going straight from his brain to his hardening dick. As the game started and he put his blindfold on, his sense of touch increased considerably, and the feeling of Hyunjin's hand on his shoulders, lowering slowly to touch his body didn't help calming his nerves.

"That's right, keep going in that direction Minho'' the dancer said, keeping his tone neutral as if he wasn't playing with chan's nipples that were poking through his shirt. Chan was holding back his moan and hearing Minho's name made him realize how disobedient he was for longing to be touched by hyunjin. The thought of minho seeing him wrecked by hyunjin somehow made him long for it even more, he loved the attention the long haired boy gives him and he loved even more seeing minho bothered by it. He whimpered softly at his jumbled thoughts along with the sensation of hyunjin's fingers pinching his hardening nipples, wondering if minho heard it from where he was.

"You're doing good" hyunjin resumed, his breath now closer to chan's ears, the rest of the members probably thought he was still referring to the directions but Chan knew better than that. The older couldn't help sticking out his ass, which immediately got slapped and he whined louder, sticking his ass out again, he was feeling so needy. This time Hyunjin squeezed it, and as he held him by his waist, he closed the distance between his crotch and Chan's ass. Hyunjin's cock was poking through his pants, Chan was strongly feeling it, feeling the tip slowly rubbing against his butt cheeks, squeezed between them. He could feel his own cock hardening more. The dancer as if on cue moved his hand down, slowly palming it. The pressuring of his cock against his pants was already painful, and the slight contact with Hyunjin's hand made him thrust his hips upward, desperately looking for more friction, chasing his release. He moved his hand away just then, eliciting a soft whine again from the older. The dancer chuckled, the tease was clearly enjoying every second of it. He slapped his ass harder this time and Chan’s cock was leaking through his pants, he shivered and felt his knees go weak at the continuous slaps. How he wished he didn’t have any pants on so Hyunjin could see the red marks he was leaving. His legs were shaking as he only wished for more.

"Pause everyone, I think Chan isn't feeling too well so i'm gonna accompany him to the bathroom." Hyunjin said with a fake innocent smile.

As everyone took off their blindfolds, Chan could feel the intense glare of Minho on him as Hyunjin took his hand to lead him away. Minho definitely didn’t miss the way his cheeks were flushed red, the way he was fidgeting or how he was playing with the end of his shirt and pulling it down desperately trying to hide his boner. Hyunijn took Chan away quickly before he could say anything but the leader knew it wasn’t going to end at that. As they reached the said place, safe from everyone’s stare, Hyunjin pulled Chan closer by his waist with one hand, and traced the lines on his face with the other.

“So channie, where were we? I’ve been holding myself a lot over there you know? You’ve given me quite a hard time not to undress you and fuck you right there.”

Before Chan could respond, Hyunjin pulled him by his tie and crushed their lips together, his tongue slowly adventuring inside the older’s mouth as he moaned from pleasure.

“Hyunji- !”

Suddenly the bathroom door opened making them break the kiss, and an annoyed Minho stepped in. His eyebrow furrowed and his glare sent a thrill down chan's spine.

"The fun is over Hyunjin, move." The dancer said with his lower tone, not even sparing a glance at the one he's talking to, his eyes fixed on Chan instead.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at that. "Can't you see channie is enjoying himself and you're the one disturbing us here?"

Minho ruffled through his hair and stepped closer, a few inches away from the other dancer's face. "Don't make me repeat myself princess, you can never satisfy him the way I do."

Hyunjin scoffed and said : "oh yeah? that's weird because it wasn't your name channie was screaming a few minutes ago"

Minho, clearly getting impatient and more annoyed with every response, turned around to Chan instead and roughly grabbed him by his hair, pulling him down to stick his face into his growing bulge in his pants. Chan instinctively started sniffing it, his mouth watery and wide open, wanting nothing more than to get rid of the layer separating him from Minho's cock.

"Who do you belong to, slut" The older dancer said, his hand still grabbing Chan's hair, now lifting his head to look at him in the eyes.

"M-Minho hyung! Channie belongs to Minho hyung!" The leader cried.

The dancer snickered and turned to face his proclaimed rival, “You heard that twerp? Know your place next time and spare yourself the humiliation”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes again and ignored him, opting to look at the older man instead :"We'll have some fun another time Channie, and if you're not satisfied enough you know where to go~" he finished his talk with a wink before leaving.

The room grew quiet as it was just the two of them now. Minho sighed as he took off the top of his suit. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, the anger clear on his face. Chan should have seen it coming really, from the moment he saw those glares back when he was provoking Hyunjin, and maybe the current cold behavior he's getting should be frightening somehow but it's only making his anticipation grow, after all that's what he has been waiting for.

"On your knees. Now." The few words came out sharp, impossible not to follow and Chan dropped on his knees as soon as they were spoken. He didn't dare say anything back, simply lifting his head up, waiting for the next order to come.

"Huh, so now you're obeying? After being such a brat today? Surely you don't think i'm gonna let it pass right?" The man in a suit still had his arms crossed, looking down at chan like was insignificant. Having Minho’s eyes pierce through his soul, the older felt so small yet so turned on. The next thing he knew, Minho's foot was lifted mid-air and slowly setting down on Chan's crotch. The man didn’t move it, simply laying it there but the contact was so painful his pants were ready to burst. He jittered unconsciously, spreading his knees wider, a silent request for more. Minho pressed slowly on his bulge, making small circle movements and Chan rolled his head back, moaning from pleasure. Minho enjoyed edging him so much, making him turn into a mess as he watched.

“Hyung~ please! I c-can’t hold it!”

Minho instantly stopped his movement and shook his head in disapproval, he grabbed the older’s neck, making him meet his eyes. “Do you really think you’re in position to ask for anything slut? You can’t even hold yourself back, how pathetic. Shut your pretty mouth and be a good fucktoy for once. Or do i have to shut you up myself?”

He pulled him harshly to his own crotch, tugging him by his hair. “Make that pretty mouth useful and unzip it cunt”. And chan didn’t waste a second to obey. He pulled the zip down with his teeth, then lowering his underwear and watching as minho’s dick sprung free, erect and hard as a rock, he started slowly tracing the veins on it with his tongue, wetting it until he suddenly got lunged forward, cock deep in his throat.

“I’m not giving you the luxury to choose the pace today, you’re gonna be a good fucktoy and redeem yourself. I’ll fuck your mouth until you can’t think of anything but the taste of my cock. Remember who you belong to, slut.”

Minho kept thrusting repeatedly into chan’s mouth, fucking his throat deep and good. Making Chan choke everytime and gasp for air before he gets shoved in again to suck. His mouth-hole was so used, his lips were getting painted by Minho’s precum, he was moaning loudly, but it wasn’t over. Minho pulled hs dick out of his mouth, this time guiding Chan’s head to his balls, making him lick them. he was slapping his dick against his face simultaneously, making Chan whimper, and the older felt his face getting pressed between minho’s thighs, barely managing to breath but enjoying it way too much.

“You like my thighs don’t you ? I see you staring at them every time. You’ve been wanting this for too long haven’t you.” And all Chan could do was nod, too engrossed in his pleasure, nibbling one thigh then the other. Before he was able to reach his hands out and touch them, Minho stepped back again, and Chan whined at the loss of contact.

“I’m not done yet, stand up.” And again, obedient Chan listened. His hair was all messy, his legs were shaking, his pants visibly wet with precum, he slurped the mix of saliva and Minho’s cum slobbering as he looked at the younger with his needy puppy eyes. Minho stepped closer again, turning Chan around to face the mirror there as he was standing behind him. He grabbed his waist and pressed his crotch against chan’s ass, then launched towards his ears, biting them before whispering “bend over for me pup”

Chan gulped and quickly nodded, getting himself ready, taking off his pants, bending over the washroom sink and sticking out his ass, rubbing it needily against Minho’s dick. He lowered his head down, waiting for the younger to get inside him. Minho however, lifted his head up, making him look in the mirror again as he whispered:

"Channie, you’re gonna look at yourself getting wrecked as i'm fucking you hm? Make sure not to forget the mess I can turn you into"

Chan whined, feeling all shy at the demand, but the younger only enjoyed the view more as he watched his pretty blushing face, all needy for him. He aligned his dick at the entrance of chan’s asshole and slowly pushed inside, making the older cry. Minho groaned in pleasure as he felt his dick getting swallowed.

“Look at your pretty hole begging to get ruined, I didn’t even need to prep you, you’re all stretched up and just ready to take my cock” He started moving, thrusting deeped, as Chan was watching himself getting fucked, watching his body bouncing and shaking with every thrust, tears threatening to fall as the pleasure was so strong.

“mmh.. h-hyung! Minho hyung! more! I need you inside me, I can’t get enough!”

Minho cupped his face from behind, connecting their mouths together for a sloppy kiss, his hips not stopping, thrusting deeper and harder as their tongues were dancing in unison. They pulled away for a bit, gasping for air, looking at each other with their breath uneven.

“You’re so pretty like this channie, such a good pup moaning my name, begging for me as i’m fucking you like an animal”

He dived in again, this time biting Chan’s neck, leaving a bruise on his pretty white skin. Chan felt his tears welling up again, as he kept pushing his ass backward, chasing every thrust, and watching Minho’s eyes filled with lust looking at him made him whine and cry louder, All he could feel was Minho, Minho’s breath, Minho’s touch, Minho’s kiss, Minho’s thrusts, Minho’s dick inside him, filling him up so good. He was so close to cum.

“Minho! I’m gonna cum! please!” He whined, his body shaking.

“Cum for me baby” Minho growled and that was enough to drive Chan over the edge. He came hard, spreading it all over, as Minho fastened his pace, reaching his orgasm and cumming inside Chan, filling him up with his semen. He pulled out his dick watching the fluid dripping out from his hole. Chan felt his knees go weak as he almost fell but Minho steadied him before kissing him again, much softer this time.

“I’m sorry minho, uhm about the thing with hyunjin… but you know i would never feel the same with him as I do with you..”

“Oh, don’t worry, if playing around with him a bit means I can get to fuck you like this I don’t mind. As long as you remember who you belong to”. Minho smirked

Chan giggled, the truth is, he didn’t need anyone other than Minho, but making him possessive and watching him getting angry was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm coming back with another pwp dfgfhgf  
> The hyunchan crumbs we got from the online fanmeeting along with Minho in a suit moved something in me and this fic had to be done uwu (not without all the messages from minchanted-nim asking me to write it with all her accts *sighs*)
> 
> I hope you enjoy ! Comments and kudos are always appreciated~


End file.
